bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
'' "Don't you understand? The only way to rule a world... is to save it." '' --Harold Sun to Dokuma in Part III of the Generic Quest Season One Finale Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system surrounding the the Sun. Its primary inhabitants are Martians and seals, though their respective populations have dwindled in recent times. It currently is orbited by the Moon as part of a tri-planetary system with Earth. It is a primary location in Generic Quest. History Pre-Cataclysm Thousands of years ago, Mars' environment was similar to Earth's. There was an abundance of vegitation, and temperate climate, and intelligent civilization. The core of the planet was blue and crystalline, holding untold amounts of energy. This energy was dispersed to the surface via the countless blue crystals growing naturally through the crust of the planet, stabilizing certain environmental conditions that allowed Mars to remain hospitable. Martian legend rumored that this energy and the crystals could be controlled by one sitting on the throne in the Lost City of Arendor, though these claims were in large part unsubstantiated. At the same time, the planet was orbited by the Moon, along with two smaller satellites of its own. The Martian Winter All this changed when the Martian Winter took place, a nuclear holocaust instigated by the rebel Malvadon. By unknown means, he able able to gain control of the crystals en masse and release virtually all of the core's energy through them, resulting in massive explosions on the surface and, as a byproduct, nuclear winter. This had the effect of wiping almost all life forms out, excluding a small portion of the Martians and seals. One of the blue crystals malfunctioned, however, saving the planet from complete annihilation while storing massive amounts of the core's energy. The survivors of the distaster inferred the existence of this crystal but did not locate it for many years. Amidst these events, the Moon was forced away from Mars and eventually caught in the gravity of Earth, where it remained for thousands of years. Modern History As a result of this cataclysm, over time, Mars' atmosphere assumed a light orange hue, rich in carbon dioxide. Its terrain became red in color, dry, and rocky, making it inhospitable to most life. It remained in this state for millennia, to the point where Earthlings were completely unaware that it had ever been anything else. In the modern age, Dokuma became embattled with Marvin the Martian, Malvadon, and the Maj Corporation on Mars, forcing him to do the unthinkable. Using the crystal that had absorbed the energy during the Martian Winter, he sent a massive beam of energy directly into the planet's dead core. Because no blue crystals existed on the surface to harness the energy, the core released it in a massive explosion that destroyed the planet. Less than a week later, when the actions of Malvadon rendered a collision between Earth and the Moon imminent, Dokuma used the same crystal to recondense the debris of Mars to form a new planet, pulling the Moon back into its gravitational field and averting disaster. The planet reformed in a massive vortex of energy and succeeded in "stealing" the Moon. Within a week, the environment of pre-Martian Winter Mars had been restored, the surface abounding in vegitation, oxygen, and heat. As was revealed in the Generic Quest Season One Finale, Arendor too was somehow preserved all throughout. Occupation After Harold Sun was restored to his old body and entered the lost city of Arendor, Mars fell under the domination of a occupying force consisting of Sun's troops and those of U.S. Vice President Kilroy and Gold Leader. These occupying forces were responsible for the construction of Earthlike architecture on the planet, so much to the point where U.S. Federal Agent Kortu Cobain was originally unable to distinguish it from his own planet. Society Martian society has been described as largely peace-loving, having a society built upon strong moral principles with little toleration for evildoing but nevertheless having a free government. Mythology Little is known of Martian folklore, but what is known is that there is a myth that states the blue crystals and the planet's core can be controlled through the Lost City of Arendor. This legend is suspected to be true in light of the revelations of the Generic Quest Season One Finale. Language Though little information has been officially released regarding the Martian tongue, what we know thusfar is listed below: *The name "Malvadon" is considered a terrible word to speak aloud *The word "Eyefourgott" means "I don't remember" *Written Martian is read from right to left *Written Martian is phonetic, not hieroglyphic Dokuma, as an author of the series, has already determined many more aspects of the Martian tongue. These aspects will inevitably be revealed in season two, as the parchment found by Dokuma in The Dokuma Blog will be translated. See also *Under-Mars *Arendor Trivia *While the Generic Quest canon recognizes the existence of Mars' two moons of its own, they are so miniscule that they are not mentioned. They are believed to have survived Mars' destruction at the hands of Dokuma, and have since been returned to their prior placement with the restoration of the planet. Category:Locations Category:Generic Quest